


Public Displays of Affection

by NoPerson



Series: Klance Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Klance Week 2016, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is also late, day 4: free day, i no longer care, keith is jealous, loooooots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPerson/pseuds/NoPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance likes to kiss Keith. Luckily, the feeling's mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

Lance likes kissing Keith.

He likes the occasional subtlety of sharing affection, the tenderness of soft kisses that make butterflies fly around his stomach. 

At first, he’s too nervous and awkward to kiss Keith. Their relationship is a new and beautiful thing that he fears could be ruined at any moment by a stupid mistake on his part, making him hesitant to do anything with Keith. This leaves them in a disappointing stalemate for a while, a sad existence where Lance freaks out whenever Keith reaches for his hand or even bumps his shoulder lightly. It only ends when Lance starts seeing the hurt expressions on Keith’s face through the haze of his own fear. Despite Lance’s own doubts about messing everything up, that look of betrayal that flashes across Keith’s eyes makes his heart break and his resistance crumble until he finally gives in one day and presses a quick and sloppy kiss against Keith’s cheek. They blush furiously for at least ten minutes when their team applauds for them and Pidge makes retching sounds, but Lance knows he’s done the right thing when he sees the small smile spreading to life across Keith’s lips.

It gets easier after that. 

Lance learns how to perfect his displays of affection for Keith. When they greet each other in the morning, he presses a messy kiss to Keith’s cheek. After a harsh battle that reminds Lance happy to be alive, he wraps his arms broadly around Keith’s waist and kisses him firmly on the lips, his joy heightened when Keith gladly reciprocates and links his arms around Lance’s neck. If they argue enough to get even the team to exit the room, he kisses Keith with a certain ferocity and Keith returns the favor with clinking teeth and harsh hands that remind Lance they’ll finish their argument later. At night, when they say goodbye and go to their separate rooms, Lance and Keith exchange sleepy kisses on each others foreheads that make Lance feel so comfortable and warm inside. Eventually, they get to the point where they occasionally share the same bed. When this happens, Lance presses his face against Keith’s neck and lazily kisses him before they go to sleep, their limbs tangled and Keith’s warm breath tickling the hair on top of Lance’s head.

When Keith is released from a healing pod with a slow hiss, his legs weak and his form stumbling as he searches for support, Lance embraces him tightly and sobs with release as he peppers Keith’s face with kisses, not even caring that his tears are making Keith’s skin slick because Keith is alive and that’s all that matters in the moment. 

Sometimes, Lance and Keith arrange a kiss specifically for the purpose of annoying their teammates. Before a meal or while they’re all lounging around, Lance or Keith will initiate a slow and sweet kiss that envelops Lance and warmth and makes him keenly aware of his heartbeat. On some days, the team will collectively groan and scramble for the exit. On others, they’ll either be ignored or booed, with only Coran sighing wistfully and cheerfully comparing courting rituals on Earth to the ones that existed on Altea. If the kiss didn’t get the team to leave, the specific examples Coran provides are enough to get them scrambling. 

Lance becomes proud of showing his affection for Keith. Of course, he has always been a flirty person. Before his relationship with Keith, he had no problem showing his attraction for people. But his relationship with Keith is a beautiful, special thing. It’s an experience that can occasionally be frustrating but is mostly one of the most precious things in his life. Keith is wonderful and stubborn and thoughtful and even though Lance was originally scared of messing things up and losing Keith, his confidence grows and he becomes proud to show around this beautiful thing he has with Keith.

He knows that things are a little different for Keith. Though he knows that Keith cares for him in the same way Lance cares for Keith, he also knows that Keith is more hesitant in showing his affection. Things are different around the team, a group of people that they trust enough to be open around, but Lance understands that Keith doesn’t necessarily like hugging and kissing and holding hands in public and he respects that. 

On the day after a particularly harrowing battle with the Galra, Allura and Coran take the paladins to a peaceful world called Litore that they had helped free from Zarkon’s empire not long ago. It’s a lovely planet inhabited by kind people that had been allied with Altea and are more than happy to become reacquainted with its princess and the heroes who helped save them. Allura and her companions are welcomed with open arms. Considering all of the gunfire and combat using Voltron they’d experienced in the past few days, the kind treatment by their new friends is refreshing.

A feast is held in their honor and the team gladly interacts with their grateful hosts. While Lance happily describes Earth to someone with blue skin on his left whose eyes keeping lingering all over him, he feels a hand gently slip into his and squeeze. His heart pounds loudly as he looks over to see Keith staring straight ahead while furiously blushing. Lance grins at him and squeezes back before turning back to his new friend. 

The blue-skinned alien is looking at him curiously, his head tilted to the side and his eyes wide. “What is that?”

Lance blinks. “What’s what?”

The Litorian points at his and Keith’s clasped hands. “That… gesture you are making.”

“Oh, this?” Lance raises their held hands to give the Litorian a better look. “We’re holding hands.”

The man narrows his eyes. “What does it mean?”

“Well, I guess it means we’re together.” Lance says. For some reason, he glances over only to see Keith quickly look away.

“Ah,” The Litorian huffs. “As in courting.”

“Yeah.” Lance deadpans. “Courting.”

“Well,” The Litorian sighs and gives him one last look over. “It was nice speaking with you, Blue Paladin. Enjoy your stay.” He then turns to his other hard and starts talking to a fellow Litorian.

Lance blinks at the strange encounter but shrugs it off as some weird cultural difference. 

Later that night, the team is being shown around the coastal city by the King himself. They walk along the white sand of a beach that reminds Lance of his home. He and Keith hang back a little from the group, Keith still tightly gripping his hand. It’s when Keith starts glaring at everyone who comes within a few feet of them that Lance starts to think he’s acting oddly. 

He pulls Keith to a stop and lets the tour group move along without them. Hunk looks back at them in confusion but Lance waves him away.

Keith frowns at him, his lips pulling down cutely. “What’s up?”

“I should be asking you that.” Lance counters with a raised eyebrow. 

Keith’s eyes narrow. “Why?”

“Seriously?” Lance asks. He swings around their linked hands dramatically. “You never do this, I’m always the one grabbing your hand!”

That blush spreads across his cheeks again and Lance wants to kiss them. Keith mumbles something under his breath and Lance has to lean in to even realize he’s trying to say something.

“What was that?”

Keith huffs out a sigh and runs a hand through his mullet. “That guy was flirting with you, okay! I had to do something!”

Lance blinks for a moment, then a grin slowly spread across his face and he bumps Keith with his shoulder. “You were jealous!” He says in a singsong voice.

The blush deepens. “S-shut up!”

Lance jumps up and down like a toddler and giggles. “Oh man, you wanted to show him that I’m yours! This is too cute!”

Keith sighs and looks to the sky. “You’re insufferable.”

“But you like it!” Lance teases, his own cheeks flushed and his heart jumping all over the place with joy. He steps forward until they’re breathing the same air that smells like the sweet fruit they had eaten at the feast. He grabs Keith’s other hand and swings their arms from side to side.

“Maybe.” Keith smirks at him and his heart nearly stops. 

This time, Keith initiates the slow and gentle kiss that tastes like grapes and makes Lance want to stay there forever. They linger in that position for a few minutes, hands clasped and lips locked as the light breeze messes with their hair and brings the salty scent of the ocean. Eventually, they pull apart and Lance wants to get lost in Keith’s sparkling eyes.

“You were jealous!” Lance teases him, breaking the moment.

Keith rolls his eyes and playfully punches his shoulder as they start walking back to the group. “Shut up.”

Lance likes to kiss Keith.

And apparently, Keith likes to kiss Lance too.

**Author's Note:**

> "Litore" is Latin for "beach" according to google translate. I had way too much fun writing this, so I hope it was just as fun to read!


End file.
